


Never Forget

by phantomlove908



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: A short drabble of Will's scar.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself and write adrabble while a random song played and only used that time. I'm a slow writer. 
> 
> The song I used this time was "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. 
> 
> I wrote more of these, if you liked this one, I can post them. Thank you!

Will looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. This was never supposed to happen. They were supposed to run away together. 

The tips of his fingers traced the scar,  _ **his mark**_.

He couldn't be missing him, not after what he did. It was wrong. 


End file.
